Broken
by LillyLupinXD
Summary: Unloved.. Abuse.. Broken; The only words Stone has learned to understand, she would never imagine for the first time in her life to actually have friends and people who care for her.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Stone Savvage, and yes that is my real name. My whole life I've been abused ignored and tormented by my family. I've never had anybody to help me get though my father's punches or my mom starving me. It's been the most horrible life I can ever imagine somebody to have, and every night I lay there and pray for my parents to disappear, or for somebody to take me away.

Finally one day my prayers were answered, I received a letter from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Heeeeey ! Thanks for reading... I've been working on this for a while now, and I'm sorry this chapter is short, but I just wanted to introduce you to Stone! Please Review, I know there isn't much to review about but I'd love to hear from you guys :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait ! and for the mix up, for some reason when I first uploaded this chapter everything was bolded, anyways injoy !**

**Reviews are very much loved ! :)**

**I'm clearly not J.K Rowling if i'm publishing my story on fanfiction.** **Everything and everyone but Stone is all her's !**

September 1, 1970 I can't beleive I'm going to a school to learn magic. I thought it was all a joke till some headmaster called Dumble-something contacted my father figure and explained everything, aperantly I'm some "Muggle-born" wizard or witch I guess since I'm a girl... But that doesn't matter, all that matters is that I'm leaving home ! I know I'll have to come back for holidays, but still not having to sit there everynight praying and planning my escape will be pretty nice. Well right now I'm sitting on a bus heading to Kingscross station, my parents don't agree with the whole "magic" thing, what ever, they don't care about anything I do, or anything that's interesting about me.

"Well here we are miss" the bus driving says smiling as his eyes dart towards my bare legs, uhm ew gross, I knew i shouldn't of worn shorts. I walk through the bus doors, the ending summer breeze sending a chill through me. Here it goes, I grab ahold of my trunk and place my kitten Pasta into my front jacket pocket. Sighing I begin to drag the heavy case towards the train platforms. Well that's just great there's a platform 9 and a platform 10, but no platform 9 3/4.. I knew this was just some big joke. Ugh why was I so stupid..

"Lets go Sirius, your going to be late, and unless you want to miss the train for your first day at Hogwarts you better get going !" A lady says from behind me- wait Hogwarts, that's the school I'm going to, maybe if I watch the boy, Serious, was that his name ? Anyways maybe if I watch him I'll see where platform 9 3/4 is.. I could see fear in his eyes as he turns his trolly to face in between platform 9 and 10, and without notice he starts running towards the platforms, I squint my eyes when he almost slams into the wall.. Wait, he just disappeared ! Where did he go ! It's like he vanished into thin air.

"Excuusee meeee, are you going to Hogwarts too with my brother ?" a littly boy that looks just like Serious but younger.

"Oooooohhhh your kitty is sooo cute, what's his name ?" he asks with curiosity in his eyes,

"Uh, his name is Pasta... Wait, do you know how I'm supose to get onto the platform ? I actually have no idea how." I could see discust enter his face,

"Your not a Mudblood are you ?" He said this as if it was the most discusting thing on the planet, I quickly thought of something, I have no idea what a mudblood is but I clearly don't want to be one,

"No I'm not ! My parents just didn't have the time to ever tell me how to get on the platform, and back home there isn't anybody for miles who could tell me" I tried to put anger in my face when I told him I wasn't a mudblood,

"Oh well that's good, my family doesn't care for Mudbloods or Muggles. I can ask my mother if she could tell you how to get on the platform !" His face lit up saying this as if he was proud to be introducing me to his mum. We swiftly make our way over to the stern looking woman. She stiffens even more (if that's possible) as me and the little boy walk up to her.

"Mum, this is, uh... I don't know her name, she's not a Mudblood ! I already asked, but anyways, she doesn't know how to get onto the platform. Something about her parents being to busy, anyways I was wondering if you could tell her how to get on ?" She glares towards me and her eyes dart up and down me. She lets out a small huff and finally looks into my eye

"Blood status ?" She snears. My eyes widen, Why would she want to know my blood type.

"Uh.. O positive I beleive, but what does that have to do with anything ?" Her glare becomes a look of discust

"Ha, Regulus you certainly do not know how to tell if somebody is pure or not." and with that she terns around motioning for the boy to follow. He looks at me sadly then quietly scurries over to me.

"Just run at the wall" He whispers and runs away. What does he mean run at the wall, that can't possibly be it. Maybe I was right, all this magic stuff is.. wait, MAGIC ! I might as well take the risk mean its magic we're talking about, i'll go slowly and if it doesn't work, it doesn't work. With a quik breath of confidence i allign my trolly to face inbetween platform nine and ten, since 9 3/4 is inbetween the two numbers. I star pushing the trolly towards the wall and when I think i'm about to crash, I dont !

"Woow" is all I can say at the sight of the beautiful red steam engine infront of me. There are people everywhere ! Quikly I drop off my trolly and make my way to find a compartment.

**Again sorry for the wait, and also I added alot more to this chapter. It seemed waaaaay to short.**


	3. Chapter 3

September 1, 1970  
Finally, I'm on the train, getting through the platform was not how I expected. As I pull my trunk behind me I try to find an open compartment, but it doesn't seem like there is any, damn, oh well I thought I saw that serious boy back there. When I reach the compartment I notice there is a red haired girl glaring at Serious and a boy with very messy hair. She grabs onto a greasy looking thing and pulls it out with her. As I enter the compartment I can't stop myself from laughing, the two boys look towards me puzzled, but that makes me laugh even harder.

"Sorry but did you see that slime ball she was pulling with her, his nose probably drips of grease!" A huge smile form on both of the boys faces,

"Ha! That's brilliant! I would have never thought of that to say to Snivellus, I'm James and this is Sirius. What's your name?" I look at the grinning boys and decide to take a seat across from them before I give my name, I've never really liked it, but it makes me unique and that's pretty awesome.

"My name is Stone, Stone Savvage, I know sounds fake, but that's my actual name, I swear my parents were high when they named me" We all start to laugh, but I can see confusion in both their eyes.

"By the way, Serious was it? I met your brother and mother figure on the platform, your brother is pretty cute, but he said something about mudbloods I think it was and I was wondering what that is, 'cause he seemed pretty grossed out when he asked if I was one, and I'm pretty sure I'm not I mean my blood isn't muddy it's red like everybody else's. Unless everybody else's blood isn't red. Ugh sorry I'm rambling, I do this when I meet new people, and I'll just shut up now." I slapped my hands over my mouth and looked at Serious hoping he'll tell me what a mudblood is,

"Uh, well first of all you rambling was pretty cute I must say, and secondly a mudblood is a person with no wizard parents or family members" -Bollocks I am a mudblood- " and my family believes that they, along with muggles, aren't worthy of being magical, or even being alive for that matter. They think purebloods are who will rule the world and blah blah blah, but you shouldn't listen to them, there is nothing wrong with being muggle born, or being a muggle." He gives me a faint smile, so I return it, huh this is the second time today that somebody has smiled at me, and not just with me. A couple minutes later a boy with sandy colored hair and a short chubby one with blonde hair walk into our compartment,

"Hello, sorry, we were just sitting with some, not so nice people back there that kept making fun of Peter and me, do you mind if we join you?" The taller boy says. Hmm, I can sense fear in his voice.

"Hi, I'm Stone" I say giving the two boys a smile, They both smile back and sit down beside me, I could already tell that this is going to be the start of many days with these four boys.

**AN- Well there you go, I got it on ALOT faster then I beleived, but Pottermore is being announced tonight and I made my sister hand over the computer, so I had time to finally upload! Thanks to everybody whos commented/Added to their favorites. You are all my new best friends :) and I really hope you bare with me for this story, I swear I have like a million chapters already writen I can just never get on a computer to upload them! **

**-Hugs-**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Two in one day, Hells yes! I love having a computer! Warning there's a bit of swearing in this chapter, I know this story is rated T but that may change in the future. Just a pre-warning for those who don't like over T rated stories. Anyways I'll let you get to the story now! :)**

January 15, 1973  
"Good morning love, how was your sleep last night" Sirius says kissing me on the cheek, I sigh, he does this every morning,

"Morning Sirius, my sleep was alright, more nightmares, but that's normal." I could see his eyes sadden, he hates when I have nightmares, which is usually every night, but I'm used to it.

"Stone! I was wondering if later you could help me with my potions essay." Peter asks scurrying over and plops down in front of me. Even after a year It's still weird to me to have so many friends, well only four, cause I've kind of isolated myself from everybody else, the only other people I talk to is the lovely Lily (according to James) and Snivellus...

"Stone, are you listening to me? I just asked what your dream was about last night..." Sirius says nudging me in the ribs,

"Ouch, uh, I don't know the usual, my dad, and my mom.. Not that interesting" I could feel my voice lower into a whisper as I mention my parents. Sirius hears it, and drops the subject.

"Anyways, Remus we have Arithmacy in 5 minutes, I think we should get going!" I grab a piece of toast in on hand and Remus' arm in the other and pull him towards the grand staircase.

June 30, 197  
I can't believe I've been home for only 20 minutes and my mum is already rambling on about 'how much weight I've gained' I mean yeah I've probably put on a few pounds but at least I'm not skin and bones anymore. I really hope one of the marauders invites me over this summer or I may starve to death. Sirius promised he would owl me every day, that boy needs a life sometimes. I swear to Merlin that he could make macaroni with all his cheesiness.

"Bitch get up here now!" I hear my mum scream.

"Yes mother?" I call back slowly making my way up the stairs.

"Look at you, how much do you way like 300 pounds! No model agency would ever take a fatty like you, bend over the sink and get rid of all the fatty juices inside!" she yells at me, I can tell already she's high. I hate being home, it's not even home anymore, this past year has made me realize that home is where you're wanted, and where you want to be. Not some crack house ready to explode any second, with abusive parents and unhealthy neighbors. I've got to get outta here, maybe if I owl Sirius and tell him what's going on he'll invite me to go stay at his house. Highly Unlikely seeing as I'm a muggleborn though. Perhaps Remus.

**Reviews are very much welcomed!**


	5. Chapter 5

July 13, 1973

It's so good to be away from home again.. I got away with only losing 10 pounds and a black eye, including a couple bruises here and there. Remuss' house is aperantly pretty crowded at the moment so I'm staying at James' house. It's insainly cozy here. I told his mum that I fell out of a tree so she would stop asking how I got the bruises. I do hope she beleives me, 'cause if my parents ever found out I have ever told anybody what they do, I'm 100% certian that they would hunt me down and kill me with their bare hands.

"Hey Stone, are you listening to anything I'm saying, blimey your bad for that. I just said Sirius, Remus, and Peter are all planning on spending the night tomorrow, we'll have the whole gang together again ! Better start think of some pranks to pull while they are here, oh and you should owl the lovely Lily and see if she would want to come see me, I know she's probably just jumping at the thought of my presence for when we get back to Hogwarts.." James can go on for hours about Lily, I swear this boy needs a hobby other than stalking Lily Evans. Well second years can try out for quidditch so maybe he'll get on the quiditch team.

"Yeah Lily is great James, I'll go owl her now and see if she accepts your invitation. So calm your hormones and I'll be back with the answer." I notice blush creep onto his cheeks as I stand up and scurry over towards the stairs and up to the guest room pulling out a peice of parchment paper And plop down on the floor.

_~Dear the Lovely Lily, _

_I've had the pleasure to spend the summer with your beloved James, and he is wondering if you would bless us with your presence tomorrow, _

_I know, I know your probably gagging back your supper but all the Marauders are coming and if James trys to go too far with the flirting I'm sure they'll help him calm down, _

_I'd strongly advise you don't bring Snivellus, James is currently planning pranks as I write, and if he was to attend with you, I'm certain neither of you will leave happy. _

_Hope to see you soon. _

_Yours truely, _

_The wonderful Stone Savvage~_

I tie the letter to James' owl, Bambie and the bird flys off. Plopping down on a squishy mattress I grab ahold of my ginger kitten and pull her into a close hug. A couple hours later I awake to a tapping noise on the window, so I slowly pull myself off the amazingly comfy bed and make my way to the bird.

"She said yes ! Merlins pants ! The amazng Lily Evans is coming to my house ! Bloody hell I've gotta clean !" James cheered running up the stairs to his room, Merlin that boy sometimes is way to crazy. I stand up from the couch and walk towards the stairs

"Excuse me, Stone, may I talk to you for a second ?" Mrs. Potter calls for me from the kitchen

"Uh yeah for sure Mrs. Potter.." I turn on my heels and walk towards the dim lighted room taking a seat next to Mrs. Potter at the table. There was a long pause before she finally speaks up.

"Stone.. I want to know where you actually got those bruises from, I know you don't want to tell me but I promise I won't say or do anything to the person who gave you them if you don't want me to" She finishes off her sentence with a heart warming smile, merlin all this smiling over the past year is making me a softy. I'm still not use to it. Finally I sigh and tell her everything.

Later that night after a small prank with James I find myself curled up with my ginger kitten fast asleep. A couple hours later I wake up screaming on the top of my lungs, tears streaming viciously down my cheeks. My door flings open and James quikly scurrys over towards my side

"Stone ! What's wrong ?" he says, concern sketched into his hazel eyes.

"I-I-I-I h-had a dream a-about m-my p-parents.." I studder sobbing into his shoulder. James slowly pulls me closser to him and wrapped his arms around me. For th first time in my life I'm being comforted. Slowly pressing my cheek into his sholder I close my eyes and drift back into a dreamless sleep.

July 14, 1973

Oh how I've missed the Marauders. All of them floo'd here, making a pretty exciting entrence I must say. Peter showed up first falling right out of the fireplace landing on top of James, Remus arrived as soon as they both got back to their feet and ran to the wash room to throw up! And well Sirius, he arrived with a black eye and cut lip, he said him an his brother were just messing around, but I could tell he was lying. Mrs Lily Evans arrived by vehicle, her dad brought her in his 1955 Harley. I think Sirius was in love. Now we are all sitting up in James' room in a circle playing Truth or Dare, which with the guys is quite funny.

"Uhmm Peter truth or dare ?" James asks nudging Peter in the ribs. Cringing in pain he squints his eyes in thought, which is very rare for Pete.

"Uh, dare" Peter squeeks holding onto his ribs. I could see a terrifying smile form on James' face as he wispers something into Sirius' ear, suddenly the two burst into hysterical laughter and turn to face little Peter.

"Well Peter, I _DARE_ you to take off all your clothing except your under garments and run into the kitchen and hug my mother !" All the color in Peter's face disapear's as he stands up. Bloody hell I can now see how he got into Gryffindor 'cause I would never be able to do that. Finally he's down to only his underwear and head towards the door scurrying down the stairs. A couple suspensful minutes later he comes banging up the stairs and almost slams the door shut,

"Merlin Pete you look like you've seen a ghost" Sirius points out

"James I-I saw your parents s-snogging ! I couldn't find your mum so I went and looked for her and when I finally did I saw her and your dad in their room on the bed snogging !" Peter screaches. There was a sudden silence, then everybody bursts into laughter. Peter still had terror in his eyes but couldn't help himself from joining in.

"Anyways Peter it's your turn to pick somebody.." James says wiping a tear from his eye

"Right, uh, Remus truth or dare ?" He asks pulling his trousers back onto his chubby legs. I turn to face Remus, and after a minute of thought Remus puffs out his chest and says dare. Peter smirks and replies

"Alright Remus, I dare you to snog Stone !" I didn't think I heard Peter right at first, did he actually just dare Remus to snog ME ? Nobody has ever kissed me before.. I don't know how to snog ! I could tell Remus was thinking along the same lines as me but stands up and plops down to my side anyways.

"Well uh, shall we ?" he asks blush overpowering hischeeks and starting to lean in, eyes slightly closed. I close my eyes too and wait for his lips to reach mine. Before our lips meet he cups my face into my cheeks and I could feel the warmth of his palms radiate through my body. Finally his lips crash against mine and I can feel the kiss in my knees. Unfortunatly what only seems like a couple seconds he pulls away and the amazing kiss is over. I could feel my face fill with blush as I turn away from Remus. "

Merlin that was the most passionate kiss I've ever seen in my life" Lily squeels her eyes wide in shock. I turn back to face Remus and notice that he's blushing too. I give him a faint smile then turned to face Sirius, I notice a faint look of jealousy in his eyes but he quikly replaces it with a smirk which makes me blush even more.

"Uh yeah, so Remus it's your turn now..." Sirius says turning his attetion towards him.

"Alright everybody ! Grab a blanket and pillow, we are gunna sleep in the basement so there will be enough room !" James announces, so I quikly make my way to the guest room and before I can grab the blanket there's a knock at the door. Quikly I turn around and see Remus standing there,

"Hey, can I come in? I wanna ask you something" he raises his eye brows, I nod my head and sit down on the bed motioning for him to join me. After a couple seconds of akward silence he finally speaks up

"Uh, about that kiss, I dunno if you felt it too, but there was this feeling in m stomach, and it was one of the most bizarre feelings ever. Ugh I'm being all sappy, I'm sorry, I'll just leave." He stands up and starts to walk away, but before he can get too far away I grab his hand and entwine our fingers together. Rising up on my tippy toes I kiss him on the cheek and whisper in his ear,

"I felt the same." Blush formed on my cheeks, but I still didn't look away from his brown eyes. Slowly he leans down and kissed me more softly then the first time. I can feel the kiss down in my kneecaps again. I lean my body into Remus incase my legs give out. Slowly he pulls away, our fingures still entwined he grabs onto the blanket and pulls it over his shoulder as we make our way out of the room and down to the basement.

**Oh My Rowling! It's been far too long! But I finally have my own computer so all you lucky readers will be getting more frequent updates! I am decently proud of this chapter, I've writen a few chapters for this story already so I'm sorry if the first couple chapters are crappy, I was young and still learning when I wrote these. **

**On a more amazing note, this was my longest chapter yet! And i'm planning on all of them being longer then the chapters before. I hope I still have some readers out there and if so I would love some reviews! Please and Thank you!**


End file.
